


Lazy Mornings

by DreamFandomTrash



Category: The Cabin in the Woods (2011)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Morning Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:01:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25691719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamFandomTrash/pseuds/DreamFandomTrash
Summary: Just some fluff content of Curt and Marty before they head to the cabin, because I don’t think there’s enough stuff pairing them together.
Relationships: Marty Mikalski/Curt Vaughan
Kudos: 14





	Lazy Mornings

Sunlight streamed in through the slits in the blinds, illuminating vague shapes under the bedsheets. The larger of the two started to wake up, shifting his grip on the slightly smaller person in his arms. This, in turn, woke him up too. So there they were, both starting to wake up. Neither remembering where they were supposed to be other than right there in a tangled mass of bare limbs.   
Curt was the first to make any kind of conscious movement. He leaned down and pressed a trail of small kisses along his partner's forehead. This made Marty laugh as he reached over to the table by the bed, groping around until his fingers found one of the blunts laying there. Steady hands flicked on the lighter and held it to the end of the white roll. Marty raised the blunt to his lips and took a hit. "So much better..." He exhaled the smoke through his nose, offering it to Curt.  
The athlete took a long drag and connected their lips, smoke escaping from the corners of their mouths and their nostrils. They only separated when interrupted by a knock on the door. Curt pulled on some boxers and went to answer it while his partner sat up in bed, covering up with the bedsheets and continuing to smoke.   
Curt opened the door to find Dana, who was clearly surprised to see him in such a state." Oh, I was uh just coming to remind you about when we're leaving." She looked at the doorframe, trying not to look down. "I can't find Marty, so could you remind him too?" The athlete nodded, smiling as if there were some kind of joke in the question. "I'll tell him if I see him. Is there anything else, Dana?"   
Dana shook her head." No, nothing else." She smiled awkwardly and walked back down the hall. Curt shut the door and went back to bed, smiling." Leave any for me?" He took what remained of the blunt and took one last hit." I don't have to dress you myself do I?" The male chuckled softly, pulling on a t-shirt and jeans.  
Marty, though slower and admittedly less focused, followed suit. He grabbed his trusty thermos bong and more blunts, throwing them into a bag along with a lighter and his very worn copy of the Finding Nemo picture book. "Have you ever stopped and considered that your parents put you down and never picked you back up at one point?" He coughed softly.  
Curt considered it, then broke out in laughter. He wrapped his arms around the smaller, nestling his face into Marty's exposed neck. "It makes sense. Parents lose interest eventually and their kid becomes something they hate." Teeth made contact, followed by Marty hissing quietly.  
Hearing the sound made Curt chuckle a little, pressing right up against him with a hum. Marty smiled a bit, not raising a single objection. He felt like they had something they had to do, but he couldn't remember.   
Luckily, Jules stopped by to remind Curt and ask him to get Marty, who hid when she came. Curt and Marty drove separately to preserve an image neither of them truly cared about but still felt the need to maintain. Maybe because Curt had to appear to have the hot girlfriend to keep in the social place he liked, or Marty just didn't want to uproot the very very smart athlete's life and make it more complicated.   
Though, in actuality, they didn’t want to pop the bubble of bliss that surrounded them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, please be gentle this isn’t something I’m experienced in


End file.
